<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 207 by Dedalvs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313772">Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 207</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs'>Dedalvs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conlang, Trigedasleng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the created language dialogue from episode 207 of the CW's <i>The 100</i>. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 207 of <i>The 100</i>.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 207</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LINCOLN<br/>
I want to rip out your fucking throat. I will tear the meat off your fucking bones. Your heart beats loud. It will stop when I drain it and drink your blood. Smells like flesh. Raw.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Ai gaf jok yu joken swela au. Ai na rip of steiks-de kom yu joken klaka. Yu tombom dula laud. Em na hod op taim ai sponj em au en drein yu song daun. Sen bilaik leda. Reya.</i></p><p>NYKO<br/>
Your fight is at an end.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Yu gonplei ste odon.</i></p><p>LINCOLN<br/>
More… Need more… Hungry…</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Mou… Gaf mou… Enti…</i></p><p>LINCOLN<br/>
Kill him… Kill me… </p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Frag em op… Frag ai op…</i></p><p>LINCOLN<br/>
Mountain Men… Coming…</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Maunon… Ste komba…</i></p><p>LINCOLN<br/>
Goddammit.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Spichen.</i></p><p>LINCOLN<br/>
Fuck you.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Jok of.</i></p><p>NYKO<br/>
You! You murderer!</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Yu! Yu fraga!</i></p><p>NYKO<br/>
Death.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Wamplei.</i></p><p>INDRA<br/>
Do not trust her.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Nou wich em op.</i></p><p>INDRA<br/>
This story cannot be believed, Commander. Kill her and be done with it.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Disha sontaim nou na ge wich in, Heda. Frag em op en dison laik odon.</i></p><p>LEXA<br/>
Silence.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Shof op.</i></p><p>INDRA<br/>
Let me kill her and get this over with.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Teik ai frag em op en dison laik odon.</i></p><p>INDRA<br/>
Commander, I beg you, let me --</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Heda, ai ste beja yu daun, teik ai --</i></p><p>LEXA<br/>
Quiet, Indra.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Shof op, Indra.</i></p><p>LEXA<br/>
Enough!</p><p>Translation<br/>
<i>Em pleni!</i></p><p>INDRA<br/>
This is a waste of time.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Dison laik son swima op ona rein.</i></p><p>GUSTUS<br/>
The Commander wants to see if her claims are true.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Heda gaf get em in taim bilaik em seiso laik ridiyo.</i></p><p>INDRA<br/>
We’re owed vengeance, and we won’t get it walking away from the battlefield.</p><p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Oso ge ouyon klin kom baman, en oso nou na hon em in taim oso ste gon we raun brolgeda.</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>